


Рождественский Дум-метал

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Music, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rock and Roll, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Этот рассказ я написал специально для рождественского конкурса, на который, к сожалению, не попал. В общем и целом это очень добрая сказка в духе "городского фэнтези". Немного о любви, немного о том, как общаться с древними мифическими существами. А ещё щепотка моей тяги к рок-музыке и романтике путешествий. Краткое описание всего нижеследующего материала я бы представил так: "Проблемы взаимопонимания при встрече с древним духом часто возникают не столько из-за разницы во взглядах на мораль, сколько по вине самого обычного языкового барьера".





	Рождественский Дум-метал

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу хотелось бы отметить, что использование слова "метал" при наименовании музыкальных стилей - не ошибка, поскольку допустимы оба варианта написания, а мне на слух приятнее это слово с ударением на первый слог - metal. 
> 
> Спасибо. Буду очень рад, если вы прочитаете мою работу. Надеюсь, она вам понравится.

Где-то между первым глотком «хайникена» и четвёртым приконченным лонгом Кейн с сожалением отметил, что он всё-таки обознался. С другой стороны, всё достаточно хорошо складывалось, и такая мелочь не могла послужить поводом закончить вечер. Играл ненавязчивый рок восьмидесятых, хриплый бородатый бармен регулярно подливал вполне сносную выпивку, и всё это происходило на фоне простенького, но весьма уютного интерьера — при таком раскладе Кейн с удовольствием провёл бы ночь даже в полном одиночестве. А тем более в компании Таи.

— Так вот я и говорю, что это всё, — девушка демонстративно покрутила указательным пальцем, — вне всяких сомнений, классика. Но такая классика, знаешь, слабенькая. Лёгкая. Для старпёров, сечёшь? Когда уже уши не те. Не софт-рок, слава Одину, и, конечно, далеко не пост-панк, но и хард-роком это назвать язык не поворачивается, пусть оно хоть десять раз так официально прописано и вроде как верно.

— Это ты уже к словам придираешься, Тая. Ну вот где хард-рок и где метал? По-моему, этого разделения уже вполне достаточно. Всё-таки это довольно вольная классификация. Да и по жанрам все мы плаваем. Вон у тебя в машине есть диск «Queen». А ведь попса попсой, скажешь «нет»? Что до метала, так этих и я люблю послушать. Вот, например... — и Кейн принялся перечислять ансамбли, загибая пальцы.

— Ладно, ладно! Вот последние, которых ты назвал, — вскоре перебила его Тая, осушив бокал до дна, — они, действительно, ничего. А остальные — ну такое себе. И да, естественно, у меня есть диск «Queen» в машине. Знаешь зачем? Чтобы вот таких старпёров клеить, — она ткнула пальцем ему в плечо и широко улыбнулась, на мгновение высунув кончик языка.

— Ого. Хитрюга! А на ровесников какие капканы?

— Ну для нача-а-ла, — протянула она, — я всех проверяю на «Demilich» и «Prostitute Disfigurement». А потом только тяжелая артиллерия — «Dreadpocalypse». Вот кто-кто, а уж эти чуваки знают, как сделать металхэда счастливым.

— Ты не поверишь… Подожди, — Кейн подозвал бармена и попросил повторить коктейли, — так вот, ты не поверишь, но первые два названия я не просто раньше слышал, но даже имел удовольствие послушать кое-какие их песни. На демелихов, например, а они, между прочим, с девяносто третьего года в строю, я сходил даже разок, — Кейн щелкнул пальцами, — кстати, как раз в Берлине дело было. Я тебе говорил про Берлин, да?

— Тот фестиваль, на котором какой-то умник фаер в туалете зажёг? Да-да, рассказывал, — Тая рассмеялась, — вот отморозок.

— Поясни-ка, вот ребята аж с девяносто третьего года играют, а с твоей легкой руки всё равно в молодежный метал попали. Это нормально?

— Так и я с девяносто третьего года играю, что, меня тоже в бабушки запишешь?

— Они хоть музыку, а ты-то — в куклы, лапочка, — парировал Кейн. — Впрочем ладно. «Demilich» классные. А вот дисфигурмент — ну не моё совсем. Ранний гуттурал я ещё могу воспринимать, но все последующие вариации на тему, когда вместо «быстрее, выше, сильнее» мы поимели быстрее, ниже и непонятнее — это жесть. Я считаю, что в песне всё-таки должен быть ну хоть какой-нибудь стих и смысл.

— О, да-а-а, — протянула Тая, принимая из рук бармена готовые коктейли. — Знаешь, что? А скажи-ка это Ангусу Янгу, мой друг. Ох, вы с ним за стихи хорошо пообщаетесь, это я гарантирую! — Она снова рассмеялась.

— Ладно, ладно. Бывают исключения, ясное дело. А что за третья группа? Не слышал раньше. Рекомендуешь? — Кейн приложился к стакану.

— Ага, «рекомендую», — передразнила его девушка, — а ты потом скажешь, что у них вокалиста можно на вибрирующий лист метала заменить и разницы не будет.

— Да ладно тебе, давай колись, мне интересно. Правда-правда!

— Окей, чел. Эти ребята, ну вот ты просто прикинь, родом откуда-то из восточной Франции, на север от Страсбурга. Метал играют идеальный, как луна, прекрасный, как рассвет! Музыка написана — закачаешься. А какие руки у их барабанщика, — Тая закатила глаза. — Отличная, короче говоря, команда. Им даже удалось кое-что новое привнести в жанр. Вокалист у них, Гвен Бойд — просто бомба. Я такого гроула ни у кого не слышала. Собственно, в том и вся загвоздка. Никто не сечёт в их текстах, не способен услышать. Вообще никто. Даже всякие отбитые без ушей, вроде моего приятеля Валли. Но это так круто! Практически самое настоящее тибетское горловое на фоне гипер-техничного смешения тяжелого метала и каких-то кельтских напевов. Фантастика… Это просто фантастика.

Последнее слово прозвучало так, словно кто-то замедлил воспроизведение раза в четыре. В следующий миг Кейна уже с головой зашвырнуло в мутный психоделический трип. Поле зрения гротескно размыло по краям, а от звуков осталась только протяжная нота «ми», в два рывка развившаяся из второй октавы в пятую. Он не первый раз сталкивался с подобным эффектом. Лучший способ вырваться обратно — сконцентрировать внимание на объекте, однозначно относящемся к адекватной реальности, и ждать. Тем более перед глазами как раз был отличный вариант.

Линия бровей девушки, её губы, мимика, движения изящных пальцев, даже запах — в тот момент всё это воспринималось Кейном чем-то наподобие штрихкода. Он сравнивал Таю с крохотным, едва уловимым обрывком воспоминания, чьим-то образом, вспышкой из безмолвного прошлого. Совпадение близкое к идеальному — это он сразу заметил. Мысли разбежались, концентрация сбилась — «Зачем я вообще её искал? Ричи тоже что-то говорил об этом. Что-то такое важное… В его стиле… Или нет? Кто вообще такой этот Ричи? Ого, как же забавно выглядит смешивание слоистого коктейля в замедленном времени…»

Тая запустила руку в распущенные волосы, и те последовали за её движением, тёмным водопадом просачиваясь между длинных пальцев, обнажая изящную шею. Видимая реальность дала по тормозам, взгляд Кейна прилип к гладкой коже. Казалось, целую вечность ладонь девушки скользила к затылку…

«У неё нет татуировки!» — эта мысль ледяным шипом вонзилась в воспаленное восприятие, возвращая Кейна в реальность. Звук резко ускорился, замелькали цвета и движения. Картинка обрела чёткость. Ему оставалось только проморгаться и влиться обратно в беседу.

— Эй, дядь, с тобой всё хорошо? — спросила Тая, пару раз щёлкнув пальцами перед лицом Кейна. — Ты как?

— Порядок, — Кейн выдавил улыбку, — полный порядок. Задумался… Что ты говорила?

— Окей… Продолжаю, ковбой. Тексты у них — улёт полный! Долго разобраться не могли, а потом наконец поняли — Бойд, оказывается, чтобы замедлить речь на быстром гроуле, вставляет какие-то древние словечки. Я сперва подумала, что это на сайтах с лирикой так странно записывают транслитерацию звуков, которые он издаёт, ну а потом стало интересно, вдруг это всё-таки текст? И кстати ты будешь доволен, — Тая накрыла его руку своей, — стихи тоже оказались крышесносными.

— Хочешь сказать, что там не «кровь, кровь, кровь, смерть, смерть, смерть», да? — Кейн позволил их пальцам переплестись.

— Диаметрально противоположно. Оказалось Гвен Бойд — это хренов Джон Леннон от метала в плане отношения к любви и миру во всем мире. У них текст выстроен так — сперва идёт английская подводка вроде: «И всем нам стоит знать, что вселенную спасет…». А потом какое-нибудь древнее слово. Ну та же «Любовь», например. Впечатляет, честно скажу. И смысл такой, понимаешь… — она придвинулась ближе, — чувственный.

Кейн промолчал и подался вперёд. Запах её волос и соприкосновение пальцев вскружили голову, а сердце стучало, как Дэйв Ломбардо в лучшие годы. Он почувствовал дыхание девушки и уже почти поймал губы…

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

Тот самый телефон, на котором Кейн выключил авиарежим всего пару секунд назад — как только прекратился приступ. Конечно, он ждал этого звонка, но, чёрт, не так же скоро! Короткого усилия воли вполне хватило, чтобы отогнать желание снять трубку и довести наконец начатый поцелуй до логического завершения — Кейн пропустил руку вдоль спины девушки, приобнял её и чуть притянул к себе. Вишнёвый привкус коктейля, сладкий язык…

— Вы ещё сожрите друг друга! — хриплый голос бармена вынудил прерваться. Тая театрально вздохнула, погрозила бородачу пальцем и потянулась за напитком, а Кейн выудил из кармана телефон и принял вызов.

— Здравствуй, Ричи. Сто лет бы тебя не слышал, — саркастически проговорил он в микрофон.

— Добрый вечер, Кейн. У нас, похоже, появилась рождественская халтурка.

— Ага, я заметил. Неплохо шарахнуло. Тебе уже что-нибудь известно?

— Заметил? — переспросил Ричи. В его голосе внезапно послышалась настороженность. — А ты где сейчас?

— В баре. А что?

— К чёрту подробности, — усмехнулся Ричи, — В какой стране, Кейн?

— Финляндия.

Тая вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Ого. Вот это мощно. Очаг призыва на минуточку — во Франции! — взбудоражено продолжил Ричи. — Ладно, я постараюсь разобраться, что у них там бумкнуло, и перезвоню, ты пока не теряйся, лады? Будь на связи.

— Ну ясное дело, — Кейн повесил трубку.

— Что-то случилось? — Тая заглянула ему в глаза.

— Да нет, всё в порядке. Друг звонил. Возможно, надо будет по делам уехать завтра. На пару-тройку дней…

— Ну, завтра оно же ещё нескоро, — девушка залпом прикончила коктейль. — А у меня дома отличная коллекция дум-метал альбомов. Зайдешь?

Кейн поднёс к губам свой ещё практический полный стакан, коротко отсалютовал в сторону Таи и принялся допивать. Пока Пол Стенли образца семьдесят девятого года утверждал из колонок, что он был создан, чтобы кого-то там любить, чудесная смесь из абсента, водки и шотландского виски била контрольным по мозгам. Апельсиновый ликёр и сироп чёрной смородины в свою очередь забалтывали инстинкт самосохранения…

Они познакомились на набережной Хельсинки. День, не успев толком начаться, тогда уже клонился к вечеру, и хотя скатывающееся за горизонт солнце всё ещё продолжало освещать крыши желто-красным светом, грело оно уже чисто символически. Кейн брёл вдоль воды и курил. Холод и сырость рвались под куртку, но зато на контрасте с недавней командировкой в Токио очень радовало отсутствие людей — немногочисленных туристов и местных жителей разогнал по домам ледяной ветер. В какой-то момент Кейн едва не повернул назад, но приметил человеческую фигуру, шагающую навстречу, и решил пройти мимо, чтобы рассмотреть редкого гостя зимней набережной.

Прошёл мимо — как же!

— Знаешь, дорогая, мне кажется, что я миллион лет уже дум-метал не слушал, — резко опустив стакан на стойку, ответил Кейн и взял счёт.

Она жила в двух кварталах от бара. Но влажный декабрьский мороз всё равно успел пробраться под одежду, пока они тёмными улочками шли до её небольшой и уютной квартирки. Внутри было тепло и едва заметно пахло травами. Куртки и обувь остались в коридоре, а всё остальное ровным слоем легло на пол спальни. Прежде чем Тая наконец расправилась с пуговицей на его джинсах, Кейн успел включить звук на телефоне и швырнуть его на снятый свитер. В первый раз, стремительный и яркий, они даже не потрудились сбросить покрывало с кровати, а после, передохнув несколько минут, забрались под одеяло, и повторили всё снова, но уже как надо. Подпитываясь энергией друг друга, они превратили ночь в череду моментов, от которых в памяти оставались только яркие ощущения и обрывки диалогов:

— У тебя тут очень здорово, — сказал с улыбкой Кейн, когда Тая прильнула к нему в душе, — правда, я так и не понял, где обещанная музыка?

— Сейчас всё будет, — ответила она, опускаясь вниз.

Значительно позже, когда всё кончилось, ему перезвонил Ричи. Разлепив глаза, Кейн аккуратно высвободился из объятий спящей девушки, нехотя сполз на пол и разыскал надрывающийся телефон. Когда он провёл пальцем по экрану, мелодию вызова тут же сменил голос, тревожной скороговоркой доносившийся из динамика. Прежде чем ответить, Кейн коротко убедился, что Тая действительно не проснулась от звонка, и вышел из спальни.

— Привет, Ричи, — тихо сказал он, — что узнал?

— Место действия — городок Хорнбах в Германии, возле французской границы. Зуб даю, что любители баловались призывом — ну чересчур заметный результат. Чёртовы дилетанты… Аж до Финляндии докатилось, ты посмотри! Наверняка начитались левых пособий и давай народ впечатлять… Ладно, чего я рассказываю? Ты сам отлично знаешь, как оно бывает — рождество на носу, все дела. Душа хочет праздника…

— Да, понятно, что оно не само вылезло, — перебил Кейн. — План-то какой? Кого вызвали?

— Это я как, по-твоему, должен был узнать? Доеду, найду место призыва — там уж видно будет. Жертв пока нет, новостные сводки молчат. Правда, прошло-то всего пять-шесть часов, куда им там? Когда сможешь приехать?

— Надо билеты посмотреть. И как вообще туда добираться… — выслушивая Ричи, Кейн бродил по квартире, разглядывая стеллажи и полочки.

— Ты сказал, что сейчас в Финляндии, да? В Хельсинки?

— Угу, — слегка отрешённо ответил Кейн, заметив на стене бас-гитару Hagstrom FXB-220 в чёрном цвете — неплохой выбор.

— Тогда тебе подойдёт самолёт до Мюнхена. Ближайший будет через… — Ричи замолчал, углубившись в поиск рейсов.

Кейн невольно потрогал струны басухи, подошёл к книжному шкафу, скользнул взглядом по корешкам книг. Много французской и британской литературы, неплохая подборка классики американского детектива, фэнтези, научная фантастика… Перед книгами была аккуратно расставлена внушительная коллекция сувениров из киндер-сюрпризов. Там же стояли многочисленные фотографии. На некоторых из них Кейн узнал виды Берлина, Хельсинки, Санкт-Петербурга и Женевы. Фотограф явно успел покататься по миру. Телефон ожил:

— Четыре с половиной часа. Билетов много, оплатишь с карты сам. А то мне уже выезжать пора. Прилетишь — возьми машину, там ехать часа четыре. Ну, надеюсь, что я раньше тебя успею, но как пойдёт. Мне дольше добираться.

— Окей, понял.

— Не опаздывай, ты мне понадобишься, — сказал Ричи и повесил трубку.

— Ох Морган, Морган, что же за х… — Кейн подошёл к окну.

За последние несколько часов тучи сгустились, а ветер, казалось, стих — немногочисленные деревья в тусклом свете уличных фонарей напоминали высохшие кости уральской твари — от воспоминания Кейна слегка передёрнуло, и он отступил назад в темноту квартиры. «Хорошая ночь, хорошая девушка… — думал он. — Но всё же вряд ли это именно она. Сейчас я уеду, и что потом?»

— Искать её в надежде на рождественское чудо? Да-да, конечно. Именно так и поступлю! Пф-ф-ф… — его голос прозвучал с весомой долей сарказма.

«В любом случае не с собой же мне её брать, да?»

Кейн вернулся в спальню, где обнаружил Таю мирно спящей в обнимку с подушкой. Правда, стоило ему начать одеваться, как она внезапно проснулась. «Что за магия? Телефон её не волнует, а как тихие сборы, так сразу на тебе — незамедлительное пробуждение. Что за рефлексы?»

— Ты чего не спишь? — хриплым, но уже в меру бодрым голосом спросила девушка.

— Мне ехать пора. Самолёт скоро.

— А-а-а, ну всё понятно… — протянула Тая и выдавила из себя легкий смешок. — Ещё бы соврал, что мусор вынести решил.

— Да честно улетаю. В Мюнхен. Рейс через четыре с небольшим часа.

Тая потрясла головой, просыпаясь, и села на кровати. На мгновение Кейн прекратил одеваться, любуясь линиями силуэта на фоне окна.

— Ого… Бли-и-ин! Точно, ты же говорил вчера. Вернёшься?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Кейн, пожав плечами, — надеюсь.

— Поцелуй меня.

Оторвавшись от него, Тая заявила, что ей всё же лень вставать, и провожать его до двери она не станет. Обменялись номерами телефонов. Он пообещал позвонить, она издевательски хмыкнула.

На улице стоял небольшой минус, тучи успели расщедриться на редкий снежок — он уже тонким слоем покрыл перила, скамейки и ветки деревьев. Город просыпался — шумели редкие машины, по противоположной стороне улицы брело несколько угрюмых пешеходов. Кейн подключился к мобильному интернету и без труда нашёл нужный рейс. Оплата прошла практически моментально. Получив подтверждение о купленном билете, он подошёл к столбу со значком такси, и через две сигареты и семьдесят девять снежинок, упавших ему на нос, рядом остановилась машина. Пока они ехали в аэропорт, Кейн быстро зарегистрировался на самолёт, а остаток дороги молча смотрел в окно. Снегопад стремительно набирал интенсивность — водяные кристаллики формировались там, высоко-высоко, во мраке тяжелых туч, и мириадами просыпались вниз, укутывая Хельсинки махровым белым покрывалом.

В самолёте он спал и пропустил момент, когда граница зимы осталась где-то позади, скорее всего, ещё над Балтийским морем. Мюнхен же встретил ясным солнечным небом и вполне зелёной травой на полях возле взлётно-посадочной полосы. Улыбка стюардессы вызвала мысль о Тае, а строгий взгляд работника таможенной службы, казалось бы, бесцельно, но тем не менее внимательно блуждавший по толпе прилетевших людей, вернул в реальность и напомнил о деле. Пора уже было собраться, чай, не в отпуск приехал — Кейн легонько хлопнул себя по щеке и потёр подбородок.

Стенд автомобильного проката, в котором они с Ричи регулярно арендовали машины, расположился в самом конце зала. От прочих фирм его отделял полукруг пластиковой чёрной стены до потолка. Вход обнаружился сбоку — аккурат над ним красовался минималистичный росчерк фиолетовых линий — логотип компании. Внутренний зал впечатлял своими размерами — по левую руку протянулась широкая и длинная стойка аренды, а напротив неё — пространство для ожидания. В цветовой гамме оформления преобладали чёрный, белый и фиолетовый цвета, а освещение традиционно обеспечивалось старательно скрытыми от глаз лампами холодного света. Высокий мужчина в строгом костюме деликатно кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Добрый день, — Кейн протянул служащему членскую карточку, — мне нужен автомобиль.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Симмонс, — ответил мужчина. — Какой бы вы хотели?

Кейн постучал пальцами по пластику стойки и задумался. Даже если им вдруг придется лезть куда-то в лес или болото, то в любом случае — не на прокатной машине же это делать. А тогда речь шла исключительно о езде по шоссе, так что…

— Давайте быстрый.

Температура в Германии держалась в районе трёх градусов выше нуля, и дорога до Хорнбаха не обещала ничего, кроме удовольствия. Полноприводное черное купе с каким-то запредельным количеством лошадей под капотом — как раз то, что нужно. Вскоре Кейн выбрался на трассу без ограничения скорости и уверенно вдавил педаль в пол. Часть пути он как обычно собирался потратить на своего рода аутотренинг — очистить мозг от лишних мыслей, сфокусироваться на задании, вспомнить какие-то из своих приёмов. Жизнь распорядилась иначе — на выезде из Мюнхена ему на глаза попался рекламный плакат — «Рождественская ночь в Мюнхене с Dreadpocalypse! Двадцать четвёртое декабря, олимпийский стадион. Начало в половину двенадцатого! Билеты уже в продаже!»

В результате он всю дорогу крутил в голове события его последних часов в Хельсинки.

— Куда ехать? — бросил Кейн в трубку, когда неожиданно заметил, что до метки, установленной в центр населённого пункта, осталась всего пара километров.

— Ого. Привет, Кейн. Выезжаешь только, что ли?

— Привет-привет! Нет, подлетаю к Хорнбаху, не стал звонить из аэропорта. Давай, порадуй меня — скажи, что ты на месте.

— Я на месте. Отель Гоффингзмюле. За всё уже заплачено, твой ключ у меня. Парковка перед зданием, я сейчас на первом этаже, в баре. Тут тогда и буду тебя ждать. Кое-что, кстати, начинает проясняться.

— Принял, — ответил Кейн, и, отключившись, аккуратно кинул телефон на пассажирское сидение.

Даже если бы в обеденном помещении отеля, которое Ричи Морган с легкой руки окрестил «баром», и были бы другие постояльцы, заметить его среди них не составило бы труда. Ричи занял самый крупный стол из тех, что стояли возле окна, завалив всю поверхность столешницы всевозможными «полезными вещами» от ноутбука до каких-то пожелтевших свитков. Мало того, он надел вычурный зелёный наряд чёрт знает какого столетия, покрытый сложной вышивкой из многочисленных тёмных линий, а на вешалке рядом красовалась его широкополая шляпа с белым плюмажем.

— Вот и я. Привет.

— Ну что же — ура! Очень рад тебя видеть, как доехал? Будешь обедать? — Ричи на мгновение привстал и принял рукопожатие, а после сел обратно и уперся взглядом в экран компьютера.

— Да, наверное, чего-нибудь перекушу, пока ты рассказываешь, что там нарыл.

— Это правильно. Сходи и закажи пока, а мне ещё минут пять надо, чтобы в голове всё уложить.

Кейн повесил куртку на спинку стула и подошёл к девушке возле кассы. Кухня предлагала несколько блюд, из которых он выбрал суп дня и традиционный картофельный салат с двумя сосисками.

— И кружку пива, — сказал он напоследок.

— Сейчас всё вам принесу.

Ричи тем временем разгрёб за столом свободное место. Еду принесли достаточно быстро, и суп оказался на редкость вкусным, особенно в сочетании со свежеиспеченным хлебом — даже близко не сравнить с едой, которую дают в самолётах. А вот картофельный салат сравнить можно было, но к этому Кейн был готов — не первый раз в Германии. Зато сосиски не подкачали… Ричи какое-то время ещё копался в своём лэптопе, но вскоре всё же развернул его экраном к Кейну:

— Смотри-ка! Наконец сошлось! — весь экран занимала фотография лесной опушки, сделанная с дрона, поверх которой Ричи разместил скан свитка с выкрученной вниз прозрачностью. Символы, выложенные углём на тёмно-коричневой земле, действительно совпадали со значками, указанными на манускрипте.

— Успех. Так кого они всё-таки вызывали? — прожевав, прокомментировал увиденное Кейн.

— Получается… Так-так. Сейчас… Получается… — Ричи принялся перебирать стопку бумаг. — Ага! Вот! — он протянул в сторону Кейна найденный документ. — К счастью, у нас тут не Великий Северный Старец, как я думал, но кое-что из тех же времён и достаточно сильное.

— Давай словами, пока я ем. Всё равно на акри я пока не очень читаю.

— Ой, да тут читать — делать нечего, информации кот наплакал. Ладно, — Ричи развернул текст к себе и начал читать вслух.

Многое о кельтских зимних традициях Кейну доводилось слышать и ранее. Кое с чем он даже имел дело. Например, пресловутый Старец Севера — повелитель вьюги и мороза. Прошлой зимой они с Ричи работали с группой желающих его призвать, но не сошлись в вопросах цены и этики. Вообще в северной мифологии тех времен приятного мало. Сомнительно, что Старец являлся так называемым божеством, но духом был весьма могущественным. Питался ужасом и всевозможными «стандартными» жертвоприношениями, вроде мяса и ягод. Однако в особо голодный час дух выбирался в материальный мир и бродил с холщовым мешком по домам, собирая дань с тех, кого считал должниками. Это не сулило последним ничего хорошего — согласно преданиям, после его ухода на половицах долго не таял лёд, а от бывших обитателей жилища оставались лишь замерзшие тела. В те далёкие и тёмные времена немногие могли хоть что-то противопоставить такой силе, а потому приходилось идти на компромиссы. Именно это и толкнуло прото-кельтов к человеческим жертвоприношениям — в глухом лесу они привязывали юную девушку к дереву и оставляли её обнаженной на всю ночь. Если несчастная погибала, считалось, что Старец жертву принял и в деревню не придёт, а выживала — так её место занимала другая. Значительно позже многие из этих мифов претерпели изменения на волне гуманистических адаптаций — и тогда Великий Северный Старец стал сперва Морозко, а позже Дедом Морозом, а окоченевший девичий труп — его верной спутницей.

Однако до современных сказок посчастливилось добраться лишь малой части тех разнообразных тварей, о существовании которых знали древние люди. По самым скромным оценкам Ричи, кельтская и прото-кельтская мифология изобиловала сотнями духов и десятками богов, имена большей части которых канули в небытие за последние четыре тысячи лет. Но по всем признакам получалось, что именно одного из этих реликтов и пробудили неизвестные энтузиасты в окрестностях Хорнбаха, на его географической родине.

— Так значит. Существо зовут Калдеркон — «каменная река мудрости». Кое-что о нём я всё-таки нарыл — не зря раскошелился на переводы копий из библиотеки Ярослава Мудрого. А ты говорил… Так ладно, в некотором общем смысле Калдеркорн исполняет желания. Но тут есть две загвоздки. Во-первых, — Ричи загнул все пальцы кроме большого, — никто и никогда не делает подобное просто так. Очевидно, что за всё нужно платить, и в случае Калдеркона, к сожалению, цену придётся выяснять опытным путём. А во-вторых, — Ричи оттопырил указательный, — я раскопал достаточно тревожную информацию, что для общения с этим существом друиды использовали какой-то специальный язык. Мы с подобным уже сталкивались в Египте, помнишь? Ты тогда отлично понимал речь и мысли, но ни слова не мог объяснить. Нелегко придётся. А ещё кое-что! Тут какая-то приписка про пустые черепа врагов, хотя логической связи я не увидел. На этом, собственно, всё. Сегодня вечером пойдём его искать, а то днём он спит, прикинувшись камнем, — никаких шансов его обнаружить.

— Я б тоже поспал, прикинувшись хоть камнем, хоть чем, — ответил Кейн.

— Бурная ночь?

— В меру. Часа два поспал, если не считать самолёт. Так будет четыре.

— И как она? — Ричи захлопнул ноутбук, сложив руки на крышке, и заинтересованно уставился на Кейна.

— Похожа.

— Ого. Поздравляю! Может, она и есть?

— Вряд ли. Татуировки нет. Да и как-то, знаешь, уже всё равно не верится, — Кейн устало покачал головой.

— Всё образуется, мужик. Дуй спать, я тебя разбужу, когда придёт время. Вот твой ключ, — Ричи протянул ему связку. — И ещё вот что, Кейн… Она ведь могла свести её. Двадцать первый век на дворе, татуировки приходят и уходят.

Гостиничный номер состоял из крохотной ванной комнаты с небольшой душевой, раковиной и унитазом и помещения покрупнее со шкафом для одежды, журнальным столиком и узкой кроватью. Кейн поборол в себе желание рухнуть спать прямо в одежде, приоткрыл окно, впустив свежий уличный воздух, разделся догола и залез под одеяло. Тонкое покрывало он оставил поверх одеяла. Для тепла.

На его счастье, солнце скрылось за бело-серой дымкой облаков и Хорнбах погрузился в ранние сумерки. Прикосновение ещё холодной ткани к коже вкупе с быстро остывающим воздухом прогоняли сон, несмотря на усталость. Кейн закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Исполнитель желаний, значит…

А вдруг и в его случае имело место нечто подобное? Кейн уже размышлял о своём прошлом в этом ключе. Учитывая его теперешнее близкое знакомство с тем, что принято называть сверхъестественным, исполнение некой силой его желаний действительно выглядело вполне сносным объяснением произошедшего. Ведь люди не просыпаются просто так в самолётах, заходящих на посадку в Рейкьявик, без единого воспоминания о собственном прошлом? Тем более его «свежий старт» оказался на редкость простым, словно был кем-то заранее подготовлен. Но в этом нюансе Кейн так и не разобрался.

Ещё была та рыжая с набережной — первое божество, которое Кейну довелось встретить. Она появилась в ту самую ночь, когда он пьяный, уставший и растерянный изо всех сил старался понять, что же за дорога привела его в Исландию и как вернуть прошлое. Тот первый транс, вызванный её материализацией, когда вся видимая реальность достигла такой небывалой чёткости, словно кто-то выкрутил контрастность на максимум и добавил насыщенности всем цветам. Она даже не представилась. Просто успокоила его и посоветовала не гнаться за прошлым, а доверять своим решениям.

— Вижу, тебя всё ещё не отпускает любопытство, Кейн — это хорошо. Я дам тебе кое-что куда более интересное, чем путь назад, — сказала она в одну из нечастых встреч.

В ту секунду в голове зародилось нечто — образ, обрывок памяти о человеке, о девушке... Словно когда-то он её знал или должен был знать... Рыжая не потрудилась это объяснить. Кейн решил, что наверняка во всём разберется, если сумеет разыскать девушку из воспоминания. А ещё он подумал, что хорошая вещь — подобная подсказка. В последствии, правда, ему открылся и отрицательный нюанс. Каждодневное присутствие эталона перед глазами, к сожалению, резко усиливало и подчёркивало расхождения между реальностью и фантазией, вынуждало искать недостатки даже в самых замечательных людях.

Хотя Тая была по-настоящему похожа…

Постель со временем согрелась, и Кейн не заметил, как провалился в глубокий сон. Ему показалось, что секунду назад он думал о Тае, но вот его уже настойчиво будил Ричи.

— Да всё, всё. Проснулся я. Нам что, правда уже пора?

— Пора-пора. Восемь на часах — самое время прогуляться в лес, не так ли?

Ричи уже успел сменить затейливый костюм на рабочую одежду — свободные джинсы, ветровку и кроссовки. От шляпы Морган тоже отказался.

— Постой, — Кейн сел на кровати и потряс головой, — как ты вообще зашёл в мой номер?

— Взял мастер-ключ, ясное дело. Да и какая разница? Давай уже шире шаг, бодрее дух, окей? — Ричи вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

В попытке окончательно привести себя в чувство и настроиться на рабочий лад Кейн принял холодный душ. Помогло — вниз он спустился посвежевшим и сосредоточенным. Ричи ждал его на диване возле стойки регистрации.

— Тебе удалось выяснить что-нибудь новенькое по нашему джинну?

— Забавно, но, строго говоря, Калдеркорн действительно не очень далёк от джиннов. Я узнал, что в глобальном смысле его энергетические законы существования представляют собой простейший постулат — Калдеркорн материализован, пока не выполнит некоторое ограниченное количество желаний. В случае джинна мы имеем три штуки, а сколько в нашем, я не знаю. Так что простейший вариант изгнания — это вычерпать его, как вендинговый аппарат с шоколадками. Только за каждую надо заплатить…

— Звучит вполне реально. Осталось найти его и узнать прайс-лист.

— Ага, точно, — пробормотал Ричи, поднимаясь с дивана, — и придумать, как быть со второй загвоздкой — общением…

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Кейн, когда они покидали здания отеля, — я надеюсь на сценарий не хуже, чем был в Египте. Если нам удастся его хотя бы понять, то это уже полдела!

— Ого, мне бы сейчас твой оптимизм, — улыбнулся Ричи. Было видно, что ему и своего вполне хватало. Он оседлал привычную волну и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Видимо, за полтора месяца без работы Ричи Морган успел заскучать.

Что неизменно радует в небольших европейских городах в канун рождества — это украшения. Хорнбах сиял в вечерней темноте яркими огнями. Вдоль стен домов и линий крыш, на ветках кустов и деревьев, на заборах и воротах — всюду красовались электрические гирлянды с белыми, жёлтыми и разноцветными фонариками. Кейн специально ехал медленно, практически не касаясь педали акселератора, чтобы получше рассмотреть украшения.

— Эх, жалко, снега пока мало, — вздохнул он.

— Да чего-то в этом году немецкая зима совсем не радует, — пожал плечами Ричи.

— А в Хельсинки снегопад был, когда я уезжал.

— Думаешь вернуться? Ну потом, как закончим здесь.

— Да, думаю. Но не из-за снега, — ответил Кейн.

Они выехали из Хорнбаха на юг и некоторое время двигались по трассе, проходящей сквозь заповедник. Кейн любил ездить через лес, что-то он находил для себя в этом длинном мрачном коридоре из деревьев, ветви которых то и дело подбирались к обочине дороги. Сперва Ричи задумчиво копался в своих записях и время от времени засматривался в окно, но километров через десять от Хорнбаха он резко включился и попросил съехать на одну из местных дорожек, уводящих в сторону от шоссе, и дальше уже диктовал маршрут, ни на что не отвлекаясь — «Налево», «А вот здесь направо», «Ага, хорошо. Дальше давай прямо».

Когда они наконец отыскали нужное место, часы на приборной панели утверждали, что время приближалось к половине девятого. Количество автомобилей на парковке совершенно не соответствовало ни позднему часу, ни концу декабря.

— Народ гулять намылился… Странно. А кто будет толпиться в магазинах и выбирать подарки? — вопрос в пустоту.

— Заметь, сюда даже французы уже подтянулись, — Ричи указал на некоторые номера.

— Эхе-е, — протянул Кейн, — вот только толпы дилетантов нам тут не хватало…

— Есть и положительный момент — их будет намного проще найти. И ведь действительно жаль, что нет снега. Пошли бы по следам и всё.

— Следов и без него хватает, — Кейн включил фонарь. Узкий луч света выхватил свежую тропинку, уводящую в лес.

— И верно, — Ричи задумчиво хмыкнул. — Выключи пока фонарь.

Путь оказался очень качественно протоптан, и потерять его не представлялось возможным, особенно когда глаза привыкли к темноте. В десятый раз прокручивая в голове всю услышанную от Ричи информацию о Калдеркорне, Кейн машинально закурил. Мысли роились в голове, и он заметил, что добрался до фильтра, только когда легонько обжёг палец. От щелчка окурок отправился в короткий полёт и приземлился в уже окончательно замерзшую грязь. К вечеру в лесу заметно похолодало.

— Что ты делаешь? Совести, что ли, нет? Мы же в заповеднике!

— Да, что? А-а-а… Ты об этом…

— Ох, чёрт. И с кем мне только приходится работать? — Ричи поднял бычок с земли, затушил его о подошву и сунул в карман джинсов. — Харе дергаться. Разберёмся. Вот видишь — я совершенно не беспокоюсь, чего и тебе советую. Всё получится. А если твой окурок прожжёт мой карман — вычту из зарплаты, понял?

— Ага. Усёк, — улыбнулся Кейн. — Из какой зарплаты, кстати? Давно её что-то не видел.

Ричи набрал было воздуха, чтобы ответить, но впереди раздался странный хлопок, за которым последовал одинокий женский крик.

— Те, кого мы ищем, как думаешь? — поинтересовался Кейн.

Ночной воздух прорезали сотни панических воплей, в чаще замелькали фонари. Люди определённо пустились в бегство.

— Больше скажу — я в этом уверен.

— Получается, мы всё-таки опоздали, да?

— Я бы сказал, что мы пришли как раз вовремя, — ответил Ричи, флегматично разглядывая пробегающих мимо людей.

У самой границы небольшой опушки, снимок которой они недавно рассматривали на ноутбуке Ричи, лицом вниз лежал человек. Кейн опустился на колено, проверил пульс и покачал головой.

— Печально, но не удивительно. Туда лучше посмотри, — тихо проговорил Ричи. — Похоже, твой выход.

В центре опушки на высоте полуметра клубилось облако непроглядного мрака. Над ним тут и там висели здоровенные камни. По линиям их силуэтов то и дело проносились короткие вспышки молний. Кейн выступил на пару шагов вперёд. В тот же момент на крупном камне, висевшем выше остальных, вспыхнуло два ярко-красных росчерка.

— Слушай-ка, а напомни мне, когда уже будет твой выход? — со сквозящей иронией поинтересовался Кейн и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на активации.

Мир замедлился, как прошлой ночью в баре, но на этот раз всё оставалось под контролем. Сперва мягкое свечение выхватило из мрака все живые организмы, и лес стал походить на звёздное небо. Промежутки между висящими над опушкой камнями ярко вспыхнули и сформировали колоссальную человеческую фигуру ростом около шести метров. Слой за слоем Кейн убирал из поля зрения всё лишнее, пока наконец видимыми не остались только Ричи и Калдеркорн. Последний грозно уставился на Кейна. Над опушкой пронёсся раскатистый бас:

— Хотеть? Давать! Но сперва постук. Голоден!

— Это совсем не так, как в Египте, Ричи, — тихо прошипел Кейн. — У тебя есть другой план?

— Я думаю, думаю. Займи его чем-нибудь.

— Постука у меня много! — максимально громким и низким голосом заявил Кейн. — Его ещё надо выбрать…

— Что? Что?! — Калдеркорн, крича, поднял лапы. — Не ясно! Где постук? Что?!

— Он меня вообще не понял.

— И в этом он не одинок. Тоже мне, изобрёл тут какой-то постук… — с нервным смешком выдавил Ричи — для него речь монстра оставалась набором громкий звуков.

— Только постук! Нужен постук! Хотеть постук! Что слова? Не надо слова! Надо постук! Голоден! — монстр взревел и ударил рукой в землю. Кейну на миг показалось, что весь мир пошатнулся — такой силы оказался этот удар.

Мрак под ногами Калдеркорна пульсировал, с каждым движением распространяясь вширь. В воздухе отчётливо проявились запахи болота: гниль и сырость. Кейн вздрогнул, но моментально собрался и выгнал их из своей урезанной реальности. Калдеркорн взревел, поднял лапы-камни высоко над головой и обрушил их перед собой. Кейн нервно поиграл пальцами рук, словно заправский ковбой над кобурой своего револьвера.

— Ричи, он взбешён, как медведь-шатун. Его разбудили и не кормят. Что у нас там с планом «Б»?

— Отвлеки его, мне надо подумать.

— Ну да, конечно… А чего ещё я ожидал? — пробормотал Кейн и широким шагом пошёл к центру опушки.

Монстр заорал: «Посту-у-ук!!!» — и рванулся вперёд. Разорвав ритм шагов, Кейн прыгнул, издав импровизированный боевой клич, поднырнул под каменную лапу и изо всех сил ударил духа ногой в самую высокую точку, куда смог дотянуться — туда, где у людей находилась печень. Тварь отскочила на несколько метров, хотя боли явно не ощутила.

— Даёшь бой в стиле медоеда, — усмехнулся Кейн. — Когда-нибудь это меня убьёт.

И тем не менее время он выиграл. Калдеркорн не привык встречать сопротивление, а потому стал действовать намного аккуратнее. Каменный монстр кружил по опушке, примериваясь к броску, жизненный свет Ричи пробивался откуда-то из-за деревьев — видимо, он отошёл подальше от сражения. За мгновение до броска энергетические нити, соединявшие тяжёлые камни, сменили цвет с зелёного на красный. Кейн отпрыгнул в сторону, в последний момент уходя из-под сокрушительного удара, и воспользовался инерцией твари, чтобы сбить её с ног. Калдеркорн разочарованно взревел и рухнул, пропахав глубокую борозду в чёрной земле.

— Точно убьёт, — покачал головой Кейн, настороженно наблюдая, как из грязи вновь поднимается монстр. Гигант стукнул лапами друг об друга, и чёрный туман, успевший расползстись уже по всей площади опушки, внезапно взвился вверх, растянувшись аж до самых верхушек деревьев, окружавших поляну. Кейн задержал дыхание. Видеть сквозь морок не представляло для него труда, ведь контур Калдеркорна продолжал светиться ярко-красным огнём, но неизвестно, какими ещё свойствами обладал колдовской мрак.

Дух более не предпринимал попыток напасть, а лишь только кружил вдоль границы леса. Интуиция подсказывала, что в этом дыме, видимо, всё-таки что-то есть. Кейн не шевелился, следя за движениями Калдеркорна внутренним зрением — это экономило заметное количество кислорода, оттягивая неизбежный момент вдоха. Он о многом жалел в тот момент, но больше всего — об отсутствии необходимого снаряжения — сильно их потрепала летняя разборка на островах…

— Кейн! — крикнул Ричи, и в этот момент Калдеркорн атаковал. Стремительно, безрассудно, во всю мощь — пришлось прыгать. Одна лапа пронеслась всего в паре сантиметров под ногами, а другая ударила в бок, но и Кейн достиг цели — его кулак прорвал энергетическую шею твари насквозь и с силой врезался в камень, служивший Калдеркорну головой. В ту же секунду что-то ярко вспыхнуло, а уже в следующий момент Кейн куда-то катился, а его ребра и запястье полыхали болью. Столкновение с землей выбило из него дух, и последовал непроизвольный вдох. Мрак ворвался внутрь — Кейну показалось, что в него засыпали раскаленную золу — он моментально растерял концентрацию и его вышвырнуло в реальный мир…

— Кейн! — Ричи подбежал к краю опушки. — Я, кажется разобрался, что мы можем сделать. Черепа врагов и животных — ритуальные в данном случае… Вот чёрт!

Калдеркорн поднялся в облаке пыли и осыпающейся земли — похоже, его всё же удалось свалить, но не окончательно. Чёрный туман быстро рассосался, но вернуться в рабочее состояние Кейн был не в силах. Монстр шагнул вперёд и поднял лапы, чтобы окончательно размазать обидчика. Ричи бросился наперехват и, увернувшись от первой атаки, резанул кинжалом воздух в том месте, где у Калдекорна предполагалось колено. Следующий удар отшвырнул Моргана через всю поляну — в кусты орешника. Кейн уперся в землю левой рукой и постарался встать на ноги, но не справился. «Твою же…» Каменный гигант приближался, ритмично завывая. «Вероятно, снова что-то о постуках», — предположил Кейн, поскольку вне измененного мировосприятия его способности к пониманию речи мифологических сущностей ничем не отличались от человеческих. Он грязно выругался и добавил:

— Ну вот. Теперь точно сдохну.

Каменный кулак взлетел в ночное небо и устремился вниз. Кейн перекатился в сторону, тело отозвалось болью, но из-под удара уйти удалось. Разве что его осыпало крупными комьями мерзлой земли и один из кусков попал в плечо. На мгновение повисла тишина, а в следующий миг над опушкой разнёсся один из самых неожиданных и неуместных звуков — барабанное соло Бадди Рича. Эффект оказался ещё более странным — Калдеркорн что-то проурчал и шумно плюхнулся на каменную задницу.

— Ох, ё-о-о-о, — протянул Кейн, закрыв глаза ладонью. — Чёртов постук!

Не меньше минуты карман Кейна надрывался, донося до всех присутствующих талантливую игру великого джазового барабанщика. За это время Ричи успел выбраться из переломанных кустов, жестом показать, что в общем-то всё в порядке, и вынуть из рюкзака свой телефон. Как только он раскопал где-то в интернете и включил подборку барабанной музыки, Кейн облегчённо выдохнул и вынул из кармана свой девайс. Оказалось, что Бадди Рич не только спасал им жизни, но и сообщал о получении нового сообщения:

«Алоха, Кейн! Если ты вдруг ещё не записал мой номер, то это Тая. Как тебе новый сигнал оповещения? Видишь, я много старичков знаю! Доволен? В общем, хотела сказать, что внезапно решила прилететь в Мюнхен на вечерний концерт Dreadpocalypse. Надеюсь, билеты будут. Может, увидимся?»

Кейн рассмеялся и несколько раз легонько ударился головой о землю. Ах Тая, Тая, Тая — спонтанно-гениальный человек. Теперь он обязан ей ещё и жизнью… Тем временем Ричи подошёл ближе, опустился на корточки и тихо произнёс:

— Окей, с первой загвоздкой разобрались. Осталось выяснить, как донести до него сами желания, иначе нам придется до конца времён держать парня на барабанной дозе.

— Ага, — хрипло ответил Кейн, — или можем замуровать его в стену какого-нибудь рок-клуба. Рок-клуб! Точно, Ричи, она уже второй раз нас спасает, чувак! Сегодня в Мюнхене играет дум-метал банда, у них вокалист изучал язык друидов, чтобы усовершенствовать технику гроула. Это наш вариант.

— Отличный план, просто превосходный. Барабаны есть, заказ желаний — тоже. Правда, знаешь, одна такая малю-ю-юсенькая вещь меня всё же напрягает. Догадываешься, какая? Чёртов дум-метал, Кейн! Да лучше уж никаких желаний не выполнять, чем такие. Мы же в крови утонем. Тем более в центре Мюнхена — гениально! Просто здорово!

— Подожди, подожди, Ричи. Тая сказала, что Гвен Бойд — это Джон Леннон от тяжелого метала. Вроде как он о любви поёт и мире во всём мире.

— Н-да? Давай на всякий случай всё-таки это проверим…

Пока Кейн копался в сети в поисках текстов, Ричи с неприкрытым любопытством подошёл ближе к Калдеркорну. Подул лёгкий ветерок и принёс с собой успокаивающие лесные запахи. Где-то в глубине леса ухнул филин, и теплой обволакивающей волной к Кейну вернулось спокойствие. Отыскать тексты Dreadpocalypse не составило труда, уже через пару минут они с Ричи увлечённо читали загруженную страницу…

— Ну даёт… — удивлённо отметил Морган. — Да это же самая настоящая поэзия. И зачем он запрятал её в столь непонятную оболочку? Никто же не понимает слов — ужас.

— А в опере понимают? Вот в том-то и дело. Это просто направление искусства, не особо близкое нам с тобой, — пожал плечами Кейн, — но всё же лучше оперы!

— Ладно. Идея отвезти его на концерт — хороша. Когда он?

— Сегодня в одиннадцать тридцать. Сколько там сейчас?

— Без пятнадцати девять. Не успеем…

— Успеем, — твёрдо сказал Кейн. — Только надо вот этого в машину засунуть…

Калдеркорн послушно дошёл с ними до самой парковки, двигаясь вслед за барабанной музыкой, как мышь на запах сыра. Все горе-волшебники уже разъехались — на ровной асфальтированной площадке стояло только два автомобиля — сверкающий хромом монстр Кейна и крошка-хэтчбэк несчастного, что пал первой жертвой духа.

— Н-да… И как будем заманивать его внутрь?

— У меня есть идейка, открой-ка машину, — попросил Ричи. — И включи зажигание.

Хищно моргнули фары, сигнализируя о разблокировке центрального замка, взлетели и опустились стрелки приборов. Кейн вышел из машины, а Ричи занял его место за рулём, опустил стекло пассажирской двери и положил свой телефон на сидение. Калдеркорн практически прижался к машине. Перейдя на лёгкую форму измененного восприятия, Кейн отметил, что энергетические потоки духа вновь позеленели, да и вообще исполнитель желаний напоминал уже не разъярённого монстра, а скорее довольного кота, принявшего вид каменного колосса. Кейн ухмыльнулся, и тут Ричи закрыл пассажирское стекло.

— Что ты творишь? — прошипел Кейн и хотел было броситься к двери, но вместо ярости в Калдеркорне проявилась печаль — он грустно заурчал и сел на землю.

Ричи приоткрыл пассажирскую дверь и переложил телефон с пассажирского сидения на приборную панель. Калдеркорн издал крайне неподходящий ему звук, напомнивший нечто среднее между мурчанием и писком, а после стал стремительно уменьшаться в размерах, пока не достиг габаритов среднего человека, после этого он повернул камень-голову в сторону Кейна и окутал себя чёрным туманом.

— Сработало! — радостно отметил Ричи, когда из мрака показался самый обычный, ничем не примечательный мужчина в некоторой вольной смеси из одежды, скопированной у Ричи и Кейна.

Калдеркорн аккуратно забрался в автомобиль. Ричи довольно улыбнулся и забрался на заднее сидение. Кейн завёл двигатель, бросил назад aux-шнур, чтобы друг смог подключить телефон к автомобильной магнитоле, и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Дух деловито повторил его движение, и Кейн не сдержал усмешки. Запястье почти прошло, а бок ещё побаливал, но делать нечего — нужно было проехать четырехчасовой путь за три…

— Едем «на все деньги», да, Ричи? — коротко бросил он через плечо.

— А как ещё?

Кейн закрыл глаза и направил себя на другой уровень восприятия. Он слился с машиной в одно целое, её возможности стали его возможностями. В таком состоянии нестись двести пятьдесят километров в час по узким лесным дорогам не труднее утренней пробежки. Педаль акселератора легла в пол.

Живой спортивный болид, полностью отдающий себе отчёт в собственных силах, — что может быть быстрее и безопаснее? Кейн летел, пронзая ночь, на своих четырёх колёсах, Кейн чувствовал, как мощной мышцей бьётся его стальное сердце, на кончиках пальцев он ощущал касание с асфальтом, полностью контролируя каждый вираж. Правила дорожного движения и прочие условности остались где-то внизу, на смертном уровне — в деле машин им не осталось места…

Успели. Длинным виражом через двойную сплошную и заезд на эстакаду Кейн ворвался в Мюнхен, а через пару мгновений он уже вырвал себя обратно в реальный мир, припарковавшись возле Олимпийского стадиона. Время — двадцать три часа, двадцать восемь минут. Ричи легонько похлопал его по плечу.

— Живой? Успели, кажись. Ты молодец.

Секундный шок прошёл, и Кейн выбрался из машины. В воздухе стоял запах подгоревших колодок и жжёной резины. Дико хотелось курить.

Всё дальнейшее в чистом виде было делом техники — природное обаяние Ричи открыло всем троим проход в фанзону, куда они зашли без пятнадцати двенадцать, и вскоре на сцене показалась группа. Первым вступил барабанщик. Его техничный спид-драмминг оказался настолько хорош, что Калдеркорн сам догадался вынуть из ушей наушники, предусмотрительно всунутые ему Кейном. На самый край сцены вышел высокий мужчина с длинными прямыми волосами и небольшой бородкой. Гвен Бойд не только писал стихи, как Джон Леннон, он ещё и выглядел как Иисус!

— Дамы и господа! — громким чистым голосом крикнул он, — Наш новый барабанщик — Гарри Ха-а-а-ан!

— Йееееее!!!!!!! — отозвался Кейн вместе с толпой.

Затем всё на мгновение стихло.

— Ну… Добрый вечер, Мюнхен. Зажжём вместе в эту ночь! Frohe Weihnachten!!!

— Frohe Weihnachten!!! — отозвался зал и в дело вступили гитары.

Мурашки пронеслись по спине Кейна, когда Гвен запел, а Калдеркорн довольно заурчал. В урезанной реальности дух вспыхнул ярким пурпуром, когда принялся исполнять желания, вплетённые в тексты песен… Энергия взвилась под купол стадиона, пронзив всех и каждого, слушатели улыбались и прыгали, выставляя «козы» над головой, на какой-то миг Кейну показалось, что сердца всех присутствующих колотятся в унисон — такая гармония воцарилась на концерте. Люди обнимались, целовались и танцевали. Огненное шоу небывалой красоты било с края сцены, хотя вот уже много лет, как было под запретом, а известные своей дотошностью немецкие охранники не обращали на это внимания, присоединившись к бурлящему веселью.

Гвен Бойд самозабвенно тянул высокие ноты, а в следующий миг вновь уносился в глубины друидского гроула. В тот момент он превзошёл бы любого вокалиста: хоть Паваротти, хоть Меркури. Под потолком кружили невесть откуда взявшиеся бабочки и мелкие, абсолютно фантастические, драконы. Снег шёл прямо под крышей, бесследно исчезая при первом контакте с кожей. Песни звучали одна за одной, но ни зрители, ни исполнители не теряли сил, хотя концерт продолжался уже более четырёх часов…

А потом в какой-то момент он просто закончился. Громом разнесся заключительный аккорд, и Гвен Бойд произнёс пламенную, но совершенно незапоминающуюся речь. И Кейн внезапно понял, что Калдеркорн тоже куда-то исчез, а тут же Ричи подошёл к нему, и на открытой ладони показал небольшой фиолетовой камень, словно подсвеченный изнутри.

— Он собрал, что хотел. Наелся и ушёл спать. Растворился в магии Рождества, если хочешь. Долго ещё теперь будет спать — не добудишься.

Ричи убрал камень во внутренний карман и кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Мы молодцы, да? — с улыбкой проговорил Кейн, когда они покинули Олимпийский стадион. — Блин, да я, наверное, на таком крутом концерте никогда не был.

— Таких крутых и не проводили, — ответил Ричи. — Ну что? Теперь в отпуск до января?

— Так мы и были в отпуске, дружище. Звони там, если что.

Они пожали руки, и Кейн побрёл к машине, а Ричи — к метро. В Мюнхене шёл снег, но уже настоящий. Прохладный ветер успокаивал, несмотря на плотные тучи над городом, где-то вдалеке занимался рассвет нового дня.

— Эгей! Кейн! Как ты вообще всё это пережил, старичок-то ты мой любимый, а?!

Он обернулся и едва успел выставить руки, чтобы поймать девушку в объятия. Они провалились в затяжной поцелуй, и Кейн с наслаждением дышал её запахом. Мимо шли люди, и кто-то из них крикнул «Счастливого рождества!», на что вся толпа взорвалась ответными поздравлениями. Тая прервала поцелуй и положила голову ему на грудь. Кейн взглянул на неё, улыбнулся и заметил тонкий бинт, обмотанный вокруг шеи.

— Что это?

— Татуировка. Давно собиралась сделать, да всё руки не доходили. А потом поняла, что не могу на концерт без неё.

Над крышами домов со свистом взвилась яркая точка и разорвалась сотнями ярких огней. Слегка запоздалый, но такой своевременный рождественский салют.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо, что добрались до конца. Понравилось? Мои герои обязательно вернутся, как только я придумаю для них следующее захватывающее приключение. 
> 
> Спасибо. Доброго вам дня!


End file.
